Saving Donna
by VicStar95
Summary: Ok, this is the start of my version of the 5th series, this story starts at the end of The Next Doctor and shows obviously how the Doctor saves Donna.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my version of what happens to the Doctor after the Christmas episode 'The Next Doctor.' I've tried to be original in how he saves Donna but no idea if it is plausible or not. Thanks to all those authors out there who gave me inspiration. Before I forget 'I don't own Doctor Who.' Such a shame as I wouldn't have ended the tenth Doctor and Donna the way they did. Please enjoy and review. :P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor leaned back, outwardly content. Jackson Lake reclined leisurely beside him, the remains of a hearty meal spread out in front of them. Opposite them sat Rosita and Frederick, the boy turned to face his new nursemaid, "Rosy, I'm tired, can I go to bed now?" Rosita nodded and took his hand, "come on then, bed time." The two left, leaving the men alone.

Jackson immediately turned an accusing gaze to the Doctor, "there is something on your mind I feel Doctor, you laugh and smile but your eyes show that you are far away." The Doctor sighed, massaging the back of his neck as he did so, "you know me too well Jackson Lake. Yes, you're right; there is something on my mind; an idea that refuses to show itself." Jackson took a long swig from his wine and turned back to face the Doctor, looking him straight in the eye. "Would it be anything to do with saving a certain lady friend?" he asked innocently. The Doctor's voice was level as he spoke, "Rose is gone, and I can't get her back. Anyway, she has, well, me." Jackson shook his head in exasperation, "you know as well as I that even if you could rescue Rose you are unlikely to, we both know who you are really thinking about. I've seen your life and to me, it's obvious."

The Doctor groaned, dropping his head to the table he asked, "Am I really that obvious?" Jackson grinned evilly, "yep, totally, all that 'oh we're not a couple.' You love her don't you?" The Doctor nodded slowly, sadly. When I lost her I felt lost. Like part of me had died with her Timelord mind. I was so lonely, lonelier than ever before, and, as you know, I'm no stranger to loneliness." He trailed off, looking guilty that he had told so much. Jackson patted his arm awkwardly, "so, what's this idea? Knowing you it should be a good one, and I hope it works, from the little I've seen of Donna I hope it does." Jackson trailed off as well, looking uncomfortable. "Mmm," the Doctor looked thoughtful, "I would tell you but, well, it's complicated, you…" Don't exaggerate the point," Jackson interrupted.

"I know full well I probably wouldn't understand a word but, nonetheless, I want to help, Rosita does too. We care." Wordlessly the Doctor nodded his thanks. At that moment Rosita returned, "He's all settled in, sleeping like a log. Not surprising after what he's been through." Jackson nodded his understanding and thanks but kept his gaze on the Doctor, as if scared that he would slip away. It was just as well because that was exactly what the Doctor was planning to do. Jackson's next question was direct. "What's the plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is my version of what happens to the Doctor after the Christmas episode 'The Next Doctor.' I've tried to be original in how he saves Donna but no idea if it is plausible or not. Thanks to all those authors out there who gave me inspiration. Before I forget 'I don't own Doctor Who.' Such a shame as I wouldn't have ended the tenth Doctor and Donna the way they did. Please enjoy and review. :P

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Jackson Lake paid what was due the Doctor fiddled impatiently, he was desperate to get away, to keep running, but the presence of Rosita's firm hand on his arm kept him from giving up and disappearing. Eventually they left the inn and headed towards the Tardis, the proper one, not the balloon. The Doctor gave a smile at the memory but then the image faded as his mind went back to the matters at hand.

They had reached the Tardis when Jackson remembered, "dear god, Frederick! I forgot my own son!" Rosita turned but he caught her arm, "no, you stay with the Doctor, I will fetch him, he is my son." Without further ado Jackson dashed off. "Now," the Doctor began, "just to warn you, the Tardis is, um, different, you'll get used to it though." He trailed off lamely, Rosita smirked, an expression reminiscent of Donna, "trust me; if you've followed the Doctor around, even if it's not the real Doctor, you learn to expect the unexpected and well, the balloon was bad enough, I think I can manage a box. It will be a bit of a tight spot though, will we all fit?"

Suppressing a grin the Doctor unlocked the door, "all yours." He declared, moving aside to let Rosita enter the Tardis. A stunned gasp emerged from the Tardis, followed by Rosita's voice, "oh, you were right, this is completely barmy!" "Well, that is one word for it." The Doctor agreed as he stood aside, letting in Jackson who had returned, carrying a sleepy Frederick. The Doctor stepped in behind them, closing the door as he did so, he turned around to see Rosita wagging a reprimanding finger at Jackson, "a warning would have been nice, but no. You let me come in here unprepared and it's huge. In a box! It's totally mad!"

She finished ranting as the Doctor passed her, making his way up to the console, depositing his coat in the usual place as he did so. The Doctor moved swiftly around the central column pressing this, pulling that. The familiar noise came from the blue- glowing core and the Doctor couldn't resist a grin. By now Rosita and Jackson had moved up the ramp, away from the door, both leant nervously against a rail.

The sound stopped and after a couple more adjustments the Doctor turned to face the two Victorians, "we're just drifting in the time vortex," he explained, "no alien life, places or times outside; just us. Follow me." He lead the way towards the back of the room, down a well- lit corridor Exchanging amazed looks Jackson and Rosita followed the Timelord into the heart of his Tardis.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this is my version of what happens to the Doctor after the Christmas episode 'The Next Doctor.' I've tried to be original in how he saves Donna but no idea if it is plausible or not. Thanks to all those authors out there who gave me inspiration. Before I forget 'I don't own Doctor Who.' Such a shame as I wouldn't have ended the tenth Doctor and Donna the way they did. Please enjoy and review. P.S. sorry about the boring disclaimer- trying to finish my stories not write different disclaimers for each chapter. :P

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As the small group walked into the cavernous study it quickly shrank to a cosy, fire- lit room. The Doctor sat in an armchair by the fire and Rosita, Jackson and Frederick shared the couch, the small boy lying with his head in Rosita's lap. The Doctor stood again and began pacing, "ok, I'll tell you my plan but don't interrupt. Please save your questions till I'm done." Jackson and Rosita nodded silently and the Doctor began.

"I've kept an eye on Donna since I took her home and taken scans regularly and well, the results have been frightening. She's mutating, the Timelord part of her brain is becoming dominant. What's worse is that the barriers that I placed against her remembering our time together are still in place so she has no idea what is happening to her, neither do Sylvia and Wilf. The danger is that she is ill, with no idea what is going on, I'm afraid that eventually she will be taken to a hospital and they will discover that she had three hearts." Despite of the Doctor's caution Jackson interrupted.

"I thought you said Timelords only have two hearts, how come she has three?" the Doctor looked thoughtful, "at the moment my theory is that her Timelord- self has demanded two hearts and because it's dominant it's winning, pushing her human organs aside. Eventually she'll suffocate because her lungs will be crushed. It's only a theory, a human- Timelord biological meta- crisis has never happened before. My hope is that just before her human form dies she remembers everything and realises that she's a Timelord, hopefully she will then regenerate and, if everything goes to plan she can pour the excess energy into this!"

The Doctor reached behind the armchair and pulled out a jar that contained a large crystal, it sparkled with an impossible light, sitting down the Doctor held the jar on his lap. "This is a diamond from the planet Midnight, you can't touch it though, it has been poisoned by an extonic sun for millennia, Donna and I visited Midnight, and this was our souvenir." Rosita gazed at it in pure wonder; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The Doctor's voice broke through her reverie.

"So, Donna will pour the excess energy into this, she'll use enough to heal herself but will shed the power that would regenerate her so she will stay the same. It is risky, it all depends on timing and Donna's instinct, we can only hope." The Doctor, rose, addressing his new companions, "the Tardis has added rooms for you, get some sleep. I'll set our course for Chisick in the morning." In single file they exited the room, each lost in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this is my version of what happens to the Doctor after the Christmas episode 'The Next Doctor.' I've tried to be original in how he saves Donna but no idea if it is plausible or not. Thanks to all those authors out there who gave me inspiration. Before I forget 'I don't own Doctor Who.' Such a shame as I wouldn't have ended the tenth Doctor and Donna the way they did. Please enjoy and review. :P

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

The Noble household was quiet; Wilfred Mott hadn't left his granddaughter's side for two days as she lay in a coma- like state. Sylvia Noble tried to keep busy, bustling around the kitchen, sorting this, tidying that.

At dawn on the third day of silence Sylvia crept into her daughter's bedroom, she was carrying a tray loaded with two mugs and a steaming pot of tea. Her father and daughter stirred as she set down the tray and opened the curtains. As she turned around Sylvia was rewarded with Donna's open eyes for the first time in the two days. Anxiously Sylvia crossed to the bed, "Donna, how are you?" "Sore." came the reply, "all over. It's kind of hard to breathe and I have the biggest headache." Wilf awoke at the sound of Donna's voice, blinking blearily he muttered, "How long this time?" "This is the third day."Sylvia answered without taking her eyes off Donna, "you two drink your tea and I'll go and warm up some soup, you must both be starving!"

As her mother disappeared Donna turned to her grandfather, "gramps, I've been having the strangest dreams, there's this man. It's like I should know him but I can't remember his name or picture his face. There's just this noise, a slow whooshing sound, the happiest sound I've ever known but I don't know how I know it." Donna turned away, sitting up to take a sip of tea, embarrassed. She didn't notice that Wilf looked worried as he said reassuringly, "I'm sure it's nothing sweetheart, just forget about it."

At that moment Sylvia re-entered the room and immediately began bustling around, making Donna comfortable, "I've put the soup on to reheat, it shouldn't take long." Her face softened as she addressed Donna directly, "we were so worried about you, if you hadn't woken up by lunchtime I would have called the doctor, we…" Wilf cut his daughter off by waving his hands wildly, he gestured towards Donna who was sitting up in bed as if frozen apart from her lips which moved silently, forming a single word, "Doctor." Wilf and Sylvia exchanged a quick alarmed glance and then sprang towards the bed as Donna slumped to one side, eyes closed.

Wilf caught her before she could fall out of bed and, with Sylvia's help moved her back to a horizontal position, as he did so Wilf placed a hand on his granddaughter's back and, with a gasp, withdrew it swiftly, his face a mask of anguish as he turned to look at Sylvia. "Her back, it's swollen and her heart beat is irregular and fast. You shouldn't even really be able to feel it, but it's like her heart is pressed right up against her back!" Sylvia glared at him, "this isn't a time to play around dad." Wilfred shook his head and grabbed his daughter's hand, pulling it into contact with Donna's back. "That isn't possible." Sylvia gasped, "We need to get a doctor. Now! We can't afford to wait for him any longer, he's let us down." Wilf nodded, his face expressionless, and, as Sylvia dashed out of the room he took his granddaughter's hand and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this is my version of what happens to the Doctor after the Christmas episode 'The Next Doctor.' I've tried to be original in how he saves Donna but no idea if it is plausible or not. Thanks to all those authors out there who gave me inspiration. Before I forget 'I don't own Doctor Who.' Such a shame as I wouldn't have ended the tenth Doctor and Donna the way they did. Please enjoy and review. :P

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Tardis pulsed into existence in a dingy alleyway full of rubbish bins. The door creaked open and the Doctor strode out, followed by Rosita, Jackson and Frederick. The three Victorians had been provided clothes and the Doctor had given them a long warning about the modern world; cars, electricity and so on but it was still a shock. Rosita kept a firm hold of Frederick's hand and the four made their way towards sunlight at the end of the alley.

They emerged, blinking profusely into the light, and immediately Jackson and Rosita stopped, staring agog at the scene before them; to the Doctor it was a very quiet street, semi- detached houses lines each side, fronted with neat gardens. Cars stood in driveways, covered in frost. The Doctor turned to the left and looked towards the house that stood on the corner, for so early in the morning it was well- lit and as he stepped out onto the road to get a better look a horn blared behind him and, jumping back, the Doctor watched as an ambulance, siren blaring, roared past before screeching to a halt outside the Noble household. Jackson joined him, trembling slightly at the shock of loud noise and speed.

Behind them a crying Frederick was being comforted by an equally scared Rosita and the two men watched silently as three paramedics, pushing a stretcher, raced into the house as Sylvia Noble held the front door open for them, before she closed the door Sylvia quickly scanned the empty street but missed the small group standing there. She released the door behind her and it closed with a slight click.

As the paramedics entered Donna's room Wilf moved to the side, trying to wipe away his tears. After several minutes' examination the senior paramedic turned to Sylvia and Wilf, "We've got to get her to hospital, her heart has gone mad, it's beating at three times the normal rate and seems to have swollen considerably." He shook his head worriedly, "I've never seen anything like it, it's almost as if she has three hearts. But, well, that's impossible." While he had been talking the other two paramedics had loaded Donna onto the stretcher and had begun to move her downstairs. When all three paramedics had left the room Sylvia and Wilf exchanged a glance, "doesn't he have two hearts?" Sylvia asked quietly. Wilf nodded slowly, "we need his help, when they get Donna to the hospital they'll find out if she has three hearts or not; she'll be a freak show!"

The Doctor leapt to his feet as the stretcher was wheeled out of the door, straining his neck for a single glimpse of that fiery hair, his hearts leaped when he saw it, a copper crown trailing over the stark white pillow. He lost sight of her as the stretcher was loaded into the ambulance and leant forwards, balancing precariously on one foot. Sylvia and Wilf emerged from the house and Jackson yanked the Doctor back into reality before he could be seen by Donna's family. The Doctor looked annoyed with himself as he reached into his pocket talking rapid-fire as he did so, "Back to the Tardis, one stop, then to the hospital." The others nodded and the Doctor followed them back to the alley, pulling out his mobile as he did so and hitting speed- dial, he waited until the phone was picked up then began talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, this is my version of what happens to the Doctor after the Christmas episode 'The Next Doctor.' I've tried to be original in how he saves Donna but no idea if it is plausible or not. Thanks to all those authors out there who gave me inspiration. Before I forget 'I don't own Doctor Who.' Such a shame as I wouldn't have ended the tenth Doctor and Donna the way they did. Please enjoy and review. :P

Yay Chapter 6! Ok, this is a long chapter but I wanted to tie in more characters so this is my feeble attempt. Hope you are enjoying my story. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Doctor Martha Jones was halfway through a rather romantic lunch when her phone went off, in Martha's experience all of the calls she received were important so, excusing herself quickly Martha stood up, taking her phone from her pocket as she strode towards the harbours edge. She flipped the phone open and put it to her ear just in time to hear a familiar voice.

"Doctor Jones, how are you?" "Doctor?" Martha asked, amazed, already knowing the answer, "I'm fine, more importantly how are you?" Martha knew what had happened to Donna, the Doctor had asked Torchwood to keep an eye on her and Martha and Jack knew how much the Doctor had hated himself after he had wiped her mind. Pulling herself back to the present Martha listened to the Doctor as he rambled off a long explanation, Martha only caught part of it, namely; "I've thought of a way to cure Donna." And, "I'm coming down to pick up you, Jack and Gwen now; I'll need your help on this." Martha agreed readily, "that's great, we'll be ready in five, oh and you'll have another helper; Mickey's with us too!" As she talked Martha turned and signalled to Mickey to pay the bill, "in fact, you caught us just before we ordered desert!" "ah," came the Doctor's reply, "sorry, am I interrupting something?" "No," came the reply, "and anyway, this is far more important. I better go and warn the others that you'll be here in about five, okay." "See you in five then Miss Jones." Came the relieved voice from the other end and the line went dead.

Martha raced back over to the restaurant and grabbed Mickey and her bag, "come on, we need to get to the hub." The couple ran across to the 'invisible' lift and immediately began to descend. At the bottom they jumped off and Martha turned to Mickey, "could you please go and grab my kit, I need to go explain to Jack." Mickey nodded and headed for the med bay as Martha leaped up the stairs to Jack's office two at a time and along the balcony before slamming open the door.

Captain Jack Harkness was leaning back contentedly in his chair as Martha burst in, "Ah, Doctor Jones. And what can I do for you?" in his usual fashion Jack wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, playing. Martha's serious expression changed his demeanour from flirty to sincere instantly and he gestured for her to begin. "It's Donna, she's dying but the Doctor has thought of a way to save her, he'll be here to pick us up in a couple of minutes, he'll need our help to make sure Donna doesn't get nicked by U.N.I.T or the government so yes, this is official business." All of this was rattled off extremely quickly and, as soon as Martha was done Jack was on his feet and out the door with his coat, calling instructions down to Gwen who was working on something below them, "Gwen! Grab your stuff and be ready to fly, we're about to get picked up!" The two dashed down the stairs to be met at the bottom by the other half of the Torchwood team, Mickey and Gwen both stood ready as Jack turned once again to Martha, "any idea where he means to land?" Martha shook her head, "well that is typical." Jack huffed. Gwen and Mickey exchanged a look and both turned to Jack, "what's going on? One moment it was a nice lunch then all 'come on grab your bags, let's go!' who's picking us up?" Mickey's question didn't need answering as the all- too familiar noise of the Tardis came from behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, this is my version of what happens to the Doctor after the Christmas episode 'The Next Doctor.' I've tried to be original in how he saves Donna but no idea if it is plausible or not. Thanks to all those authors out there who gave me inspiration. Before I forget 'I don't own Doctor Who.' Such a shame as I wouldn't have ended the tenth Doctor and Donna the way they did. Please enjoy and review. :P

Finally Chapter 7! Sorry this has taken so long, a combination of writers block, school, and sport. This is a really long chapter to make up. Hope it makes sense! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The door of the Police Box door swung open with the usual creak as Mickey's jaw dropped open in amazement, as Martha ran forwards to greet the Doctor as he emerged she neatly snapped his mouth shut with her finger as she passed. This was much to the amusement of Gwen and Jack. Martha ignored them and gave the Doctor a friendly hug as he emerged, "how are you going?" she asked quietly and the Doctor shrugged awkwardly in response, looking over Martha's head to Jack, "Are you all ready to go?" Jack nodded replying, "All set, shame you don't have time to look around, I've wanted your advice on a couple of things. Oh, I'm being rude, Doctor, this is Gwen, Gwen, this is the Doctor." Gwen stepped up, smiling fondly at the Doctor, "I've heard so much about you, it's great to actually meet you in the flesh." The Doctor smiled in return, "I've heard a lot about you as well, most of it good!" the small group chuckled at that and Mickey moved forwards, "hey Doc, have you forgotten about me again?" "Mickety Mick Mick!" The Doctor enthused, "course I didn't forget you, how could I? You are one of the luckiest guys around." The joke was aimed at Martha and earned the Doctor an elbow, "enough chit chat, aren't we in a hurry?" asked Martha. "That we are," the Doctor agreed, looking more serious. "Come on, get in."The Tardis hummed, a breeze blew and the Hub was empty.

Mickey, Martha and Jack immediately felt at home but Gwen looked around in astonishment, she had known that the Tardis was bigger on the inside but to actually witness it was something else. Jack spotted Rosita, Jackson and Frederick and headed over, sidling up to Rosita and holding out his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Rosita blushed slightly and the Doctor interrupted from the console, "Stop it. They're from Victorian London, so they don't need your fifty- first century pheromones. Come and give me a hand." Jack gave Rosita a wink and sauntered over to the Doctor complaining, "Can't I say hello to anyone?" The Doctor gave him a look and Jack shut up, knowing that they could continue along that particular line for hours and that there was no time for that. "So, what do you need Torchwood for? All Martha told me was that you had figured out a way to allow Donna to remember without dying, where do we come in?" At that moment Martha joined them, "I told you all I knew Jack, Mr Mysterious here didn't tell me much." The two humans turned accusatory looks to the Doctor who pressed a hand to his face before slowly lowering it and beginning.

"When I left Donna my mind was still reeling from everything that had happened; I couldn't think straight about anything, let alone Donna." He paused, looking guilty and glanced at Martha and Jack, Jack shook his head at the Doctor's silent apology, "look, it was bloody obvious how you felt about her. We all noticed as soon as we saw you together. Your face when she was trapped in the Tardis. That was enough proof for me." Martha nodded in agreement, "When I was with you both, first in UNIT and then on Messaline I noticed the same thing, I hate clichés but; she does complete you." The Doctor blushed, lowering his head for a moment before continuing with his plan. "Well, I didn't think of the most obvious way to save her, an option that was staring me straight in the face. She had, still has the potential to regenerate. Become a Time-Lord, Lady. Whatever." The plan dawned on Jack and his face split in a wide grin, "Brilliant, and I'm guessing you need Torchwood in order to get access to her in the hospital, not to mention stopping them from cutting her up." The Doctor nodded but Martha still looked puzzled, "but I thought you change when you regenerate, it won't be the same Donna that you know. Surely you don't want that." Again Jack was ahead, "but before Doctor, when you got shot by that Dalek you regenerated and stayed the same by pouring the excess energy into your hand; the only problem is that you don't have another spare hand hanging around." The Doctor held up a finger and dived into a pocket with his other hand; it came out clenched around the case containing the poisoned diamond. Jack and Martha gasped in unison; it was a thing of great beauty, but at the same time, danger. "Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked reverently, "how did you get one?" Martha stepped in between the two men, "one, I don't know what you're thinking Jack and two, what is it?" The Doctor answered both at once, "It's a diamond from the planet Midnight, a world made of Diamonds orbiting around an extonic sun. As to how I got it; I bought it from the gift shop when we were there, before we warned the authorities obviously." Martha shook her head, "what is it with you and gift shops? Anyway, how is a diamond anything remotely simular to a hand?" "Well, to be honest I'm not sure but the Tardis assures me that there is a mental link in some form. I don't get it but I'll be the first to admit that she's smarter than me; not to mention she knew Donna better than me." Jack nodded slowly, "Fine, I trust the Tardis' judgement. Now, aren't we due in Chisick?"


End file.
